Whiskey lullaby
by auraclaritykat
Summary: InuyashaxKagome slight RinxKohaku Songfic whiskey lullaby! rated for suicide and slight alcohol


_**Whiskey lullaby**_

_Rin sat underneath the sacred tree. She remebered an incident that occurred a year ago..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**La la la la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la la la la **_

_Inuyasha was with Kagome, Swinging her around the air. He was about to leave to go to war._

"_I'll love you forever." he said, she smiled_

"_when u come back we can get married." _

Inuyasha walked inside his home trying to find Kagome, he opened the door to see her with Kouga in there bed...Sleeping with him. Kagome sprang up and chased after Inuyasha was he walked out, trying to explain. He ran off as kagome screamed "Come back!" and she started to cry.

_**Kohaku: She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough  
To get her off his mind  
Until the night**_

Inuyasha was drinking a lot of whiskey, more and more everyday. Hoping to forget her but her face kept comin back. Rin was watching this, ever since Sesshormaru died, kagome and inuyasha where meant to take care of her. She sighed. This wasn't good.

_**Kohaku and Rin: He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
But Life is short  
But this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her 'till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

La la la la la la la la la la la la

Inuyasha took out a gun he got from the war and , after writing a note to shippo and Rin...

_Boom!_

Sango and Miroku ran into inuyasha's room to find him dead. As they started buring him beneath the sacred tree, a 14 year old Rin pulled out a note from his hand and read it. She looked at Kagome. Everyone was glaring at her.

She looked so sad. Rin stuck the note back in her pocket.

_**Rin:**_ **_The rumors flew  
But nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years  
She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night  
_**

Kagome sat there drinking her whiskey trying to forget him. She knew it was her fault that he died, even though truth was Kouga was raping her. She didnt have the time to tell Inuyasha that before he disappeared. She knew he hated her. She pulled out his picture and hugged it. She then pulled out her pistol for protection and wrote a note to Rin. Then put the gun to her head and shot herself. Hoping to see Inuyasha in the afterlife.

_**Rin and kohaku: She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

A 17 year old Rin walked into the room after hearing the shot. She looked at kagome and yelled for Sango and Miroku. They needed to bury their friend again. She pulled the note outta kagome's bloody hand and read it.

_Dear Rin, I know you know what really happened that day, But I killed Inuyasha, I was the reason he died. I couldnt handle it anymore. He will hate me forever but I hope he will forgive me. You and kohaku... be good to eachother always know the truth...dont, please dont end up like me. _

_Kagome_

Rin read a similer note she had read before at the bottom of the page. But said nothing. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Kohaku. She smiled sadly.

As they buried Kagome next to Inuyasha under the sacred tree and they began walking away, Rin turned and looked at the graves. She saw the spirit of Inuyasha and Kagome hugging eachother. Rin ran up to the grave stone and ingraved something on it then ran to kohaku. Turning once more to see Kagome and Inuyasha smiling at her

_  
_**Rin and kohaku:**_ **La la la la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la la la la **_

**_They loved eachother till they died._**

Rin smiled bac.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A 18 year old Rin smiled again. Hearing the familier laugh of kagome and Inuyasha. She stood and smiled into the wind._

_**Rin: La la la la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la la la la **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/n I luv this song meep! I do not own Inuyasha Meep! Nor Do I own "Whiskey lullaby"!**_

_**Cookies to reveiwers and a nice Ty! Meep!**_

_**JA NE!**_

_**Kat**_


End file.
